


直播事故【12】

by cabbageeee



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 爸妈爱情你值得拥有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: 直播中自家男友回来并且被网友们知道我们在谈恋爱
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Kudos: 4





	直播事故【12】

**Author's Note:**

> *舞者宪 x 吃播主荣  
> *甜宠日常向

"哈喽~大家好，我是裴浩荣！"裴浩荣打开镜头向逐渐进入直播间的观众打招呼。

-难得今天会开直播！

-今天要吃什么啊？

-拿好我的食物，准备一起吃

-楼上的我也是

"今天呢，我准备了芝士辣炒年糕和炸鸡。今天准备的比较少，所以有更多的时间和大家聊天啦~"裴浩荣说完就把刚刚买的食物一样一样拿出来，排好。

-我今天也吃炸鸡！

-今天是要谈心吗kk

-今天是不是换了地方直播 感觉和以往不同

"啊，今天在我室友房间直播，我房间太乱啦。"裴浩荣笑着说，然后开始了今天的吃播。

他一打开装着炒年糕的盒子，一团团的白烟冒了出来然后对着镜头说："唔，好香！"

他一边吃着食物，一边看留言，然后就回答几个问题。

都是在问日常怎么过之类的。裴浩荣也一个个认真的回答了。

大约过了半个小时，裴浩荣把食物都吃完了，他便清理好桌子重新调整好镜头开始与观众们聊天。

"现在是我们的聊天环节~！想问什么都可以~"裴浩荣拍拍手，然后开始找有趣的留言回答。

-浩荣知道那个很有名的舞者吗

-叫李东宪的那个舞者吗

-他跳舞超帅的欸！

"哦，李东宪吗？我知道啊。跳舞真的挺厉害的，挺羡慕人家有那么好的身材嘿嘿。"裴浩荣笑了笑，虽然自己是吃播主，也有定期做运动但还是会羡慕。

-你也很瘦啊

-我还比较羡慕你 吃不胖

门外突然传来了一些声音，像是有人开门进来。裴浩荣疑惑的看了看时间，然后喃喃自语地说："不对呀，怎么那么早回来？"然后让观众们等一下，自己准备到外面看看。

"浩荣我回来啦。"随后的是房门被开启。裴浩荣刚站起身就看到自己的男友拿着一盒小蛋糕踏入房间。

此刻的裴浩荣还没发现什么不对劲，他走了过去伸手接过对方递过来的小蛋糕然后疑惑地问："哥你怎么那么早回来？"

"想老婆啦~"李东宪作势张开手要抱住双手叉腰站着看着他的裴浩荣，不出他所料，被推开了然后被念了几句。

裴浩荣红着脸推开人并说："叫什么老婆？去洗澡先！不洗澡别碰我！"然后拿着小蛋糕出去放冰箱里。

-？？？？

-他们是结婚了吗（doge

-纯路人问一句 这是婚后生活嘛

李东宪原本就要拿着衣服去洗澡了，却发现到裴浩荣的手机似乎是开着直播。他轻笑了一声，走向前向观众们打招呼之后才大喊着裴浩荣告知他还开着直播。

完蛋了。这是听到李东宪告诉他还没关直播后的第一个想法。

他急忙地跑回房间，一入眼的情景是李东宪坐在桌子前与他的粉丝观众们聊天。

李东宪转头看到自家爱人傻愣愣地站在那边看着他，脸上一直挂着宠溺的笑容。他走向对方，亲了亲裴浩荣的嘴角后说："快关直播吧，不然明天就炸了。"说完后就哼着歌曲离开房间。

裴浩荣这才反应回来，他顶着一张爆红的脸快速向观众们说："今天的直播就到这里结束，谢谢大家的观看，我们下期再见！"就立马结束掉直播了。

-蛤 我还没看够欸

-饱了饱了 吃狗粮吃饱了

-这大事件会上热搜吧

-可恶没想到我们浩荣早就被李东宪拐走了（doge

-朋友们 开头见

FIN.


End file.
